The Muggle Project
by Da Lil Muffin 1
Summary: Prof. Dumbledore has a brilliant idea!! This year is certainly going to be different for our gang! R/R


Chapter one: The Prefect Orientation  
  
Hermione arrived at King's Cross Station at her usual time, not expecting this year to be her hardest and also her easiest. She stepped through the barrier and rolled right into Platform 9 Â¾. As usual, she was one of the first ones there, along with Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Justin Finch- Fletchey, and Cho Chang. She wheeled her cart towards the train and unloaded her luggage. Hermione dragged her trunk towards an empty compartment along with her new kitten's cage. She set it on the shelf above the seat and stepped out onto the platform again.  
  
Draco was now with his goons also known as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Pansy Parkinson just came strutting up to Draco and was now trying to kiss him. Hermione laughed to herself as she headed to the Weasley family and Harry, who had just arrived. She ran up to them and was engulfed in a hug from Mrs. Weasley. She coughed loudly before Mrs. Weasley reluctantly let go of her. The boys laughed in amusement, which soon ceased when Ginny and Hermione smacked the both of them in the back of their head. Fred and George were now in their last year at Hogwarts and were co- captains for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The two smiled before running into the train with the luggage. Hermione carried Hedwig and Pig's cages while Harry and Ron dragged their trunks into the compartment Hermione had saved earlier.  
  
They went back outside for some last minute words from Mrs. Weasley and she then ushered them back onto the train. Ginny sat with the trio in their compartment for a few words with them and because, Ron being the overprotective brother he is, told her to.  
  
Ginny sat next to Hermione and watched the two boys across from them babbling on and on about Quidditch and whatnot. Hermione and Ginny engaged into their own conversation when the compartment door slid open.  
  
Draco Malfoy was standing in the doorframe all by himself.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked.  
  
"The Heads want the three of you," pointing to Hermione, Harry, and Ron in turn, "to come down for the prefects orientation." With that, he turned on his heel and walked towards the front of the train.  
  
"Well, I guess we have to return to that talk later Ginny." Hermione said to her young friend.  
  
Harry dug into his pocket, "Here's some money, Gin! Buy us some of everything when the lady comes." He told her.  
  
Ron nodded her way and followed Harry and Hermione out the door. The tramped up to the front of the train and took their seats next to Parvati, who was the other Gryffindor perfect. They saw Draco talking to Blaise Zabini, his fellow Slytherin, and Pansy Parkinson and Sabrina Moon. Ernie Macmillan sat at the Hufflepuff corner with Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch- Fletchey, and Susan Bones. Terry Boot was chatting away with fellow Ravenclaws Mandy Brocklehurst, Padma Patil, and Aidan Nott. The Heads sat up at their table, the Heads were Angelina Johnson from Gryffindor and Andrew Macmillan from Hufflepuff.  
  
Angelina stood up, "Professor Dumbledore has told us about a year-long project that he has planned. He says that you are all required to take Muggle Studies this year to help you with this project."  
  
"Over the summer, the teachers have set up four different communities, each different from the others. They are called the Interhouse Communities. Your dorms will be set up there instead of the usual dorms in your own respective towers." Andrew continued.  
  
Hermione's hand shot up into the air, "Basically, they are conducting the school in a Muggle manner, is that what you're saying?"  
  
"Basically, yeah. You will be put into separate groups. The groups will be Gryffindor/Slytherin and Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw. And you will be put into the different communities." Angelina started.  
  
"Once we're off the train we will give you your lists and you will gather up your students and load them on the bus you are designated to. They will get you to your community where you will direct your students to their houses. There is a house for each year and one especially for you. You will cook, clean, and do other things the Muggle way." Andrew explained.  
  
"The password for the prefect's bathroom will be Lysol." Angelina said.  
  
"The one for the new prefect's lounge will be interhousing." Andrew said.  
  
"By the way, get with your groups and decide on passwords and such. It's the boys from one house and the girls in the other house." Andrew and Angelina called out as they left.  
  
--------------------------  
  
I wonder how they'll get along? Don't you? Please review and e-mail for any questions!  
  
Nicole 


End file.
